The Scorned Knight
by Swordsoul2000
Summary: Sorceress Edea had a knight, and it wasn’t Seifer Almasy. Cid Kramer, before issuing the assassination order


The Scorned Knight

Sorceress Edea had a knight, and it wasn't Seifer Almasy. Cid Kramer, before issuing the assassination order

Do not own Final Fantasy 8

Headmaster Cid Kramer sat in his office, the door guarded by the most conscientious SeeD in the entire Garden who had orders to only disturb him in event of the world coming to an end. Even Garden master NORG himself was to be denied entry. On his miraculously empty desk were three objects: a tape containing a copy of Galbadia's disastrous live broadcast, a photo, and a report from his agents in Deling City, confirming the events on the tape and more besides.

Edea: his lovely, Sorceress wife. The one who had come up with the idea for SeeD. She had taken one of Cid's most promising cadets as her new knight, prior to becoming Galbadia's new Peace Ambassador. Every Sorceress instinctively sought a knight; it was how Sorceresses maintained equilibrium. Only Edea already had a knight. He had been her knight for years, and had faithfully obeyed the orders of his Lady to provide a safety net for the world against others of her kind. He hadn't actually seen his lovely wife in several years, not since he had taken the last of the children to Garden for training.

But the bond was still there. Why had she sought out another knight? He tried to suppress the chill in his heart, the one that came from the whisper inside him that tried to tell him that she had abandoned him, the one that tried to tell him that he must use his wife's own brainchild to destroy her.

Rummaging through his files, he found the list of all active-duty SeeDs, the one that was updated daily with their deployment status. Finding it, another knife was turned in the would to find that Squall, Quistis, Selphie and Zell, all from his own orphanage were deployed to Timber, thought it was likely that in the wake of the incident at the TV station they would be heading to Galbadia Garden. If he were going to authorize a termination order, they would have to be the ones to carry it out and kill the woman who raised them. Perhaps he could send a message to Martine, requesting that a sharpshooter from Galbadia Garden be assigned to the mission and spare the children the actual deed, even if they no longer remembered the woman whom they had once lovingly called "Matron".

Quickly he wrote up the order, signing it before he could lose his nerve. It had to be done, the purpose of SeeD was to eliminate rogue Sorceresses. Who could he trust to carry the message? Another glance at the report reminded him that Seifer, who he had been so _sure_ would pass the exams this time, was also in Galbadia. If anyone could bring him back, Fujin and Raijin could. He could get them to carry both the message and the order, and maybe they could bring his lost child home.

That done, he sat for a while, head in his hands. A knight was to support his Lady, his Sorceress. To support her in every way and to keep her power under control, that was the duty of a knight. He'd failed at both those tasks. The only way he could serve her now, was to use her own brainchild to keep her from doing too much damage. It was what his Lady would have wanted. He just wished he could convince his heart of that fact.

Owari

So, just a small drabble that came to me. I mean, Cid and Edea used to be married, and ran an orphanage together. Edea obviously had been a Sorceress for many years before the Game, and Seifer is Ultimecia's knight. If all sorceresses must have a knight to keep from going insane, then it seems obvious that Cid must be Edea's. Yet he gave the assassination order, and he sent Fujin and Raijin to Galbadia Garden, when he had SeeDs such as Nida and Xu sitting on their butts back at Balamb Garden. There had to be a reason for sending Seifer's posse out, and what man could try to assassinate his own wife, and lead an offensive against her? The instant Edea breaks Ultimecia's control; Cid is right by her side and will not leave her. To me, the reason he handed off control to Squall was he couldn't keep his knighthood contained behind his duty as a SeeD any longer.

So there you have it. A little ramble, but nothing that will keep me from continuing to type up Cloudy Skies. I have 2 1/2 scenes still to type and it will be ready for posting. I swear.


End file.
